


One Shot!

by beatlegunner



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlegunner/pseuds/beatlegunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te imaginas poder decirle ''Te Amo'' a una persona que ya no está aquí? ¿Alguna vez sentiste en la garganta esas lágrimas estancadas y palabras que nunca le dijiste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot!

¿Te imaginas poder decirle ''Te Amo'' a una persona que ya no está aquí? ¿Alguna vez sentiste en la garganta esas lágrimas estancadas y palabras que nunca le dijiste?  
Eso me pasó el día en que supe que mi mejor amigo, John, había sido asesinado y declarado muerto la madrugada del 8 de diciembre de 1980.  
A las seis de la mañana de ese día salió en el noticiario lo sucedido, me quedé en shock, no sabía qué hacer. Sentí que una parte de mi había muerto.  
Esa misma mañana fui al estudio a grabar, ya que según yo, el trabajo es el mejor despreocupante. Al terminar, salí del estudio para dirigirme a casa. En la salida se encontraban reporteros, cámaras y gente que transitaba por allí, pero los reporteros no los dejaban pasar. Al salir, un reportero y un camarógrafo se acercaron a mí. El tipo prendió la cámara, mientras el otro se apresuró a preguntar: \- ¿Cúal fue su reacción ante la muerte de John Lennon? Seguro que me sentía de maravilla. \+ Estoy muy conmovido, ya sabes, es una noticia terrible \- ¿Qué ha estado haciendo en el día de hoy? \+ Bueno he estado todo el día en el estudio escuchando nuevo material. \- ¿Por qué? \+ Oh dios, ''no tenía ganas'' \- ¿Cuando oyó por primera vez las noticias? +En la mañana, en algún momento. \- ¿Muy temprano? \+ Si \- ¿Usted es fuerte? Esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida. Si me veía fuerte por fuera, fue porque no quería que me vieran desecho, hecho trizas. Primero se fue mi madre y después él. ¿Qué seguiría después, Linda?  
Contesté.  
Y enojado me subí al auto y me fui a casa.  
Hablé con Yoko el día después de que lo asesinaron, y la primera cosa que me dijo fue: ''John te tenía mucho aprecio''.

La última conversación que tuve con él fue cuando aún éramos buenos compañeros. Siempre fue un hombre muy cálido. Solía bajar aquellas gafas de abuela que tenía y decía: ''Solo soy yo''. La fachada era solo un muro. Un escudo. Esos son los momentos que más aprecio.  
Definitivamente no habría sido tan típicamente humano y tan reservado, si hubiera sabido que John iba a morir. Habría hecho un mayor esfuerzo por entrar a esa ''mascara'' y tener una mejor relación con él.

En 1994 recibí dos cassettes de parte Yoko, que incluían canciones de John que nunca se realizó comercialmente. Había un cassette que en su tapa decía ''Para Paul''. Al llegar a casa la escuché, había una canción llamada ''Now and Then'', que al parecer, John la había escrito para mí. Al escucharla millones de sentimientos y recuerdos volvieron a mí. No pude evitar llorar. Solo quería tenerlo aquí conmigo, como los viejos amigos que éramos antes, pero sabía que eso jamás pasaría.  
Siempre vivo con el recuerdo del maravilloso hombre que conocí y se volvió un hermano. Así que, donde quieras que estés John, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo haré. Espero que algún día nos reencontremos amigo mío.

James Paul McCartney Mohín, 8 de diciembre de 1995.


End file.
